Warm Bodies
by Iheartpiper
Summary: 4x24 if Siderov wasn't tipped off. Everything goes as planned. Kensi/Deeks date night. Please read if you ship Densi. You'll like it, promise.
1. Confusion and Cuddling

A/N—This story takes place right where Kensi and Deeks are before their kiss in 4x24. This is how I imagine it if Siderov hadn't been tipped off.

"Kensi!" Deeks shouts just to get her to stop going on about his inability to say what he means and allow him to change that. "I was doing my job. She meant nothing. I was just doing my job. You…" he trails off for a second, he felt the words in his heart on the tip of his tongue, but couldn't quite get them out. "Kens, I hated pretending to be with her, especially while you listened. I hated it more than you did."

Michelle was leaving and Kensi needed to fallow. She needed to say something, so she looked into his passionate eyes and simply says, "Okay, I get it Marty, no need to beat a dead horse" with a wink and a classic Kensi smile she stuck her helmet on and rode off in pursuit of Michelle and the Barbie warriors.

Deeks smiled at her retreating form. She called him Marty. She never calls him Marty. Maybe it was time to pull the trigger on Operation Sunshine & Gunpowder.

Kensi hadn't expected Deeks to be so upfront. She couldn't get his words, _especially while you listened_ from repeating over and over in her head as she rode. She wanted to be asking what did he mean by that or why would it _especially_ matter for _her_ to hear him with that woman, but she knew she couldn't. She knew. She wasn't ready to say it outloud, but Kensi knew why it mattered. It was because of their thing.

She fallowed Michelle to a warehouse with a truck dock in the back. Nothing special, but it would be an acceptable location to sell the bomb. She tells Eric and Nell over the con where it is. She thinks about sending Deeks a text. Something to make sure he knows that she's not mad anymore. Maybe even a text that has just a bit of what she feels in it.

**Tacos and horror?-Fern**

It may not be the most emotive of texts. But the forgiveness is there and all she really wants tonight is to watch a scary movie over some good food and pass out against his warm body.

**It's a date. I'll bring the beer.-Max**

-NO-KIDNAPPING- The team returned to OPS after a long yet satisfying day. They had captured Siderov and Sam looked lighter than he had in months. He was going to get the best night of sleep he'd had in a long time tonight.

The team was getting ready to head out after an hour of debrief with Hetty, Nell, and Eric.

Callen, Sam, and Michelle left first. Callen didn't go to his place on nights like this. On occasion he found it very soothing to sleep on Sam's couch and be woken up way to early by his bouncing kids. Let him pretend for a second that he could be part of a family, and the chatter offered him distractions from his often overwhelming thoughts.

Kensi and Deeks stayed in the bullpen, thinking everyone had left.

Deeks looks up from his paperwork, "What movie do ya wanna watch tonight?"

"I don't know, you got any good horror at your place?"

"I was thinking we could go see that movie that just came out, Warm Bodies?"

"oh! I thought we were just gonna do a night in." Kensi was saddened that she wouldn't have an excuse to hide her head into his chest and fall asleep on the couch with him. She really was looking forward to some good snuggling tonight.

"Nah, I think we should go on a real date." Deeks tries to say offhand, but she can hear the crack in his voice and feel his eyes boring into the top of her head.

_Did he just say what I think he just said? He wants to do this tonight! Oh my god. _ _Oh my god. Oh my god. Jeez I gotta respond soon…oh my god._

Deeks watches his partner nervously, waiting for her to say something, anything. She's still quiet. A minute passes. Deeks is sweating his nerves out his armpits, thinking of the fresh shirt he may or may not need in his locker, when Kensi lifts her head and manages a weak and unsure sounding "ok".

Deeks lets out the breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. _Ok._ He can work with ok.

"Okay" He says looking into Kensi's eyes with a big smile.

They get up to leave and Deeks hesitantly places an arm around Kensi's shoulder as they walk to his car. She almost shrugs him off, but changes her mind. They say very little on the car ride over to the theater, both nervous, they're minds whirring with fear and possibility.

He buys two tickets at the box office, and boldly places a hand on Kensi's lower back leading her into the theater. They enter and find the theater nearly packed with teenage girls and couples. Kensi looks at her partner and asks, "Deeks, what's this movie about?"

"I don't know, zombies I think. Ya know, typical undead stuff."

"Did teenage girls become the number one fan group for zombie movies and nobody told me?"

"Kensalina, are you telling me that girls can't like horror movies! I guess all these girls just wandered in here, thinking it was the new My Pretty Pony movie. I'm sure th-"

"Shut up Deeks" Kensi says as the movie begins. _I really need to feel him hold me. What the hell, this is a date, right? _And Kensi pushes up the armrest in between them and snuggles her body into the crook under his arm. This silences him. He relishes the contact as his mind whirs trying to understand what's happening. _I'm on a date, with her. She said yes to a date. She is snuggling with me. Holy shit bro, stay calm. This is what I want. _

As the movie plays out it becomes abundantly clear that this movie is much more romance than horror. _Did he know? Was this his stupid plan, swap out her blood, guts, and complete terror with zombie Twilight?_

_Oh shit. She's gonna think I meant to do this. Oh, I'm never gonna live this down. I gotta start reading synopsis before picking movies…_

The movie ends and Kensi is now completely curled into his body, her legs are entwined in his. The partners had been lost in their own closeness and hadn't realized the movie had ended until young girls with screechy voices and big purses clamored past them.

"So, you into Twilight too, or do you only go for zombie romance in the undead and unloved film category?" she teases him as they reluctantly detangle themselves.

Deeks chooses to embrace his blunder, "Oh you know, I'm a sucker for life risking romance."

Kensi looks into his eyes and as Deeks returns her gaze he sees a glimmer of worry seeping into her beautifully unique orbs. He wants to kiss her concerns away. Tomorrow, they could worry about what tonight will mean for their partnership. But tonight, tonight he wanted it to just be about them. He wanted them to share their feelings before battling the complexities this development would bring to their working relationship.

"Deeks, I don't—" but he cuts her off with a kiss. He passionately meshes his lips with hers. She is suprisedd at first, but immediately kisses him back. He holds onto her hip and moves his other hand from her cheek to her neck to the back of her head as the intensity of the moment grows. Before long they're making out in the movie theater like teenagers. Finally they end their kiss, both flushed and craving continued contact.

Finally Deeks speaks, "We should ah, get to the restaurant."

"Right, yea, we should" Her stomach growls quite audibly.

They laugh together and walk hand in hand back to his car.

A/N—I woke up and this little plot bunny kept hitting me in the brain with a hammer until I wrote it down. I need this squishy info holding processor to focus on something else, so here ya go. This is part one of a two-shot. I hope you enjoyed. Please review cause it gives me warm and fuzzies inside! Rating for Part 2.


	2. Truth and Tacos

As Deeks opens the car door for her, Kensi begins to think about what they're doing. It may be their first date, but Kensi already felt out of her element. She had thought tirelessly these past few months, since confronting herself with her feelings, about how she and Deeks could have a real romantic relationship and remain partners. She really didn't want another partner. Ever. She trusts Deeks.

As Deeks gets situated in the driver's seat he looks over at Kensi and sees pain in her eyes and a single tear trailing down her cheek. "Am I really that bad a kisser?" he asks, hoping for a little smile.

He doesn't get it. Instead he just gets this look. The look that says, _You can't make a joke out of everything Deeks._ So Marty takes a deep breath, looks Kensi in the eye and asks, "What's on your mind sugarbear?"

"What do you think, you goob?"

"Don't worry about that tonight Kens. Please."

"When do I worry about it? When's a good time to freak out about how this will affect our jobs, our partnership, the team-" Deeks places his hand gently on her cheek, wipes the tears from it, and guides her face to meet his. He kisses her, differently than in the theater, less passionate, more comforting. He rubs circles along her back while slowly melding his mouth with hers. He feels her relax and he slowly withdraws from their embrace.

"I know you hate not having a plan Kens, and that the unknown eats you up inside, but this isn't something we can figure out beforehand. As problems come along you and I will just have to talk them. We don't know what's gonna happen but that's okay, cause, well I've got your back and you've got mine and that, my girl is never gonna change."

"This sure is a night of firsts, huh?" She says with a little smirk.

"It's not over yet, sugarbear." Deeks rebuts. With a wink and a knowing smile he slides his car out of the parking space and begins driving to the restaurant.

"I don't think I wanna sit and eat at a restaurant, Marty" Kensi muses from the passenger seat.

Hearing her use his first name sent a surge of warmth throughout his body. "Well, I don't have food at my place, and your fridge has never seen food that didn't come in a takeout box, what do you recommend we do? Cause I am not equipped to deal with scary, hungry Kensi."

"Oh shut up, I'm not that bad-"

"Not that bad! I looked at you the wrong way after skipping lunch once and you pulled a knife on me looking for corn nuts!"

"Says the guy stupid enough to try hiding a bag of corn nuts from scary, hungry Kensi" she muttered.

"Touché. Still, we need food." His stomach rumbles this time. "Soon."

"I know this awesome taco truck that's on the way to your place" she suggests. She really doesn't want to eat a nice meal in a crowded restaurant, just a greasy one, alone at home with her partner. What can she say? She's more sassy than classy.

"Sounds good." Deeks makes his way towards his apartment, picking up a six pack along the way. They are maybe five minutes from his apartment when Kensi begins directing him slightly off course.

Deeks parks next to a festively painted taco truck sitting by the beach. Although he lives near this one, he's hardly ever come here. This beach was not meant for surfers with its low swells. No, this was a family beach.

"How'd you find this place?" he asks, simply making conversation, but Kensi appears uncomfortable at the question.

"Oh, you know, I saw it when I was driving to your place a few months ago and figured I'd stop for a taco." She says, attempting nonchalance which he's simply not buying.

"This isn't really on your way Kens"

"I got a little turned around."

"You don't get turned around. I've known eagle scouts who can't navigate to your standards. Come on, tell me the story…"

"There's no story, Marty."

"Come on, Kensi. If there was a night to lay it all out on the table, it's tonight"

"This isn't really first date material…"

"This isn't much like a first date." He counters.

Kensi sighs and looks her date up and down. _Her date._ That's who he is tonight. She looks him in the eye, "I came by your place once…"

"You've come by my place loads of times"

"I found this place the time I didn't come in." Both are silent for several seconds while her words sink in.

Deeks clears his throat and asks the question he's dying to know the answer to, "Why didn't you come in?"

"Fear of rejection" she answers. She wasn't gonna make it easy for him to get this information out of her.

"Were you scared that I didn't feel the same way?" Deeks asks, taking a stab at what is going through her head.

"I still am" At this they both take a deep breathe. While Kensi holds hers in, Deeks slowly exhales and begins to form the words that have been killing him.

"Kensi, you never need to worry about that. I-I-I love y—you." he pauses and collects himself. Then with more conviction he looks her in the eyes and says. "I'm in love with you Kensi. I want to be with you and I know this is a lot for a first date-"

"But this isn't much like a first date anyway" She interrupts him with a newfound sparkle in her eyes.

"No, it's not." He responds and gazing into her shimmering orbs, he closes the short distance between them and passionately pulls her into a long rough kiss. He pours his emotions into this kiss, thinking that after all of this, if she doesn't feel the same, well, at least he'll have this kiss, this moment. It helps quell his fears that she is kissing him back with fervor equal to his own.

They are interrupted when a call from the truck informs them that their order is up. They reluctantly separate and walk over to the truck each picking up a bag of food with one hand while holding on to their partners with the other.

They silently get into Deeks' car. He begins to place his key into the ignition when her hand moves on top of his and she lets out an emotional, "Marty?"

"Yea princess?" he answers meeting her gaze.

"I'm in love with you too."


	3. Monty and Magnetism

**A/N: So, I know I said it was a two-shot…but I lied. It's the good kinda lie though! This is gonna be it for this story (not lying, swearsies), but I may post some drabbles in this 'verse in the future.**

**A/N2: Sorry guys, I had to take this down to do a little rewrite. I noticed a continuity issue in my first version of this chapter. I was just gonna fix it… then things got out of hand and I rewrote like the entire last half (now 2/3) of the chapter… I like it better now, and I hope you guys do too!**

The couple can hear Monty's excited yelping and whimpering when they pull into Deeks's parking spot. Neither of them had stopped grinning since they left the taco truck.

"Jeez, Mont. I haven't been gone for that long!" Deeks calls inside while he unlocks the door.

"He's not excited to see you. I haven't been by in a few days." She instructs her love. "You missed your mama, didn't you my fluffy boy!" she coos at Monty, who is greeting her with unbridled excitement.

"I thought I was your fluffy boy?" Deeks says with mock indignation. He's secretly ecstatic that Kensi considers herself Monty's mom.

"Nah, you're my Shaggy boy." Kensi teases with a wink.

"That's my girl!" he answers, his voice dripping with love and delight.

"Truth." she replies as they lose themselves looking into each other's eyes. She thinks she's gonna like being his girl. She leans in and steals a chaste kiss. "Food. Now."

"Your wish is my command." And Deeks pulls a couple plates out of the cabinet for them to eat over. He does not like mess, even if Monty would just vacuum up the crumbs. He turns around and sees Kensi already half a taco down sitting on the couch while fending off Monty's attempts to beg. "I love you"

Kensi looks up at him questioningly, wondering where that came from.

"Sorry. I just really like getting to say it, ya know? I can just tell you. It feels so fraking awesome!"

She smiles at him, telling him that yes, he's right. It's a huge relief. She feels lighter from her honesty, but his honesty, makes her feel like she's flying.

"That reminds me, do you wanna catch another episode of _Battlestar Gallactica_?"she asks, having caught his nerdy slip of the tongue.

"Any other night I'd say yes, but tonight…"

"tonight doesn't need more than us." She finishes his sentence.

"Yea"

They finish their food in blissful silence, even enjoying the noises the other makes while eating.

Full on tacos they fall back on the couch, basking in the warmth and comfort of the other's arms; if only for a moment.

"What do I smell like?" he asks, deep in thought.

Kensi rolls her eyes a little, but indulges him."You smell good."

"No Kens, I didn't mean, how do I smell, I'm asking you,… What do I smell like to you?"

His tone takes her aback. He just seems so _serious. _"I don't know Deeks…"

"Come on Kens"

"Alright…um..saltwater?"She looks at him, hoping that her answer was enough.

"I surf"

"yea"

"of course I smell like salt water. I mean just me."

Now Kensi is just starting to get irritated. "I don't know, I've just never really thought about it…"

"Well, what do you smell now?"

Kensi humors him. She turns her face into his chest and deeply breathes him in. Suddenly she isn't as tired as she'd been a moment ago. She can't name what he smells like, just that when she smells him she gets warm, from her toes to her cheeks and from her heart to her core. He smells like home…

Deeks interrupts Kensi's train of thought by gently bringing her face up to his. She sees that his typically playful light blue eyes were much darker now, and deadly serious. She feels herself build with excitement and yearning, but tries to calm herself. They have time.

Then, she feels his lips on hers and she can't help but get lost in _him_. It's not just his smell, his incessant babble, or even his uncanny ability to read her like a book. No, she is completely wrapped up in everything about him. From the scar on his big toe, that no one else knows about to the goofy grin he sports when he does something sweet or makes her laugh. It's every last things she knows about him.

Kensi buries herself deeper in the kiss, pushing her tongue past his lips to explore his mouth, lost in her yearning to taste him. Deeks takes the invitation and tentatively places a hand on her waist, under her blouse. He runs his hand gently up and down her side, savoring the moment. He's been looking forward to this night since the day he met her. Granted, he thought it would be a lot sooner…but, this way means so much more. This way is really so much better. Now he's gonna get way past the first date. No, he sees a lifetime of dates for them. Not that he'll share that with her. Not yet.

Kensi however, has no interest in taking her time. They could do that sometime when she doesn't _need_ him so badly. She quickly removes his white v-neck. And he pulls his lips from hers to let out a snarky, "You want me so bad, you're using ninja powers" With a wink in one eye and a twinkle in the other. Kensi rolls her eyes and takes less than half a step back from him. She looks straight into his eyes, and he looks into hers _full of mischief_, he thinks.

"Marty Deeks, shut the fuck up…" She begins all serious, looking him in the eye, then in the sexiest most sultry tone she could muster, she leans into him and speaks into his ear, "and make love to me."

Marty is stunned for a second, but recovers quickly. He immediately moves his hands around her body. He entrenches one hand in her thick wavy hair and the other boldly reaches down to firmly cup her ass. She is surprised but excited by his touch and she uses the moment to almost thrust her body against his.

He moves his other hand down her body and cups her clothed breast on his way to pull her blouse over her head. His other hand moves from her ass for a moment while he makes quick work of her bra clasp. Her bra falls off and Marty moves his lips from her mouth and down her jawline. He continues trailing kisses along her neck, across her collarbone, and finally on her perfect chest. Kensi becomes completely consumed and lets out a strangled, "Baby, I need you." Deeks has never heard her use such a voice before, but is sure as hell he wants to hear it again and again. He loses all sense of control and growls while he picks up the woman he loves and takes her swiftly into his bedroom.

Their naked bodies lay tangled within his sheets as they bask in post-coital bliss.

"Marty?"

"Yes, snook ums?"

She makes a face at the nickname, but continues, "ice cream and fresh cut grass…You smell like ice cream and fresh cut grass…" she muses. Although she is still coming down from her high and semi-paralyzed, she could feel him grinning from ear to ear a few inches away from her. She pauses for a few minutes, just enjoying his presence when she realizes that she has a question of her own.

"Baby, when did you know?"

He widens his grin when he hears her call him baby. He also feels his body begin to rev up for round two. "That I love you?" he asks, verifying her question.

Kensi nods, and he replies, "Well, I knew I had feelings for you a long time ago, but the moment I knew I loved you wasn't that long ago. Do you remember when you brought that bridal magazine to work? You tried to pass off the couples quiz as a 'partner's survey'?" He snickers and she elbows him in the side. "Well, that day, I thought about how I'd answer those questions and how you would…and how much I wanted to live those answers with you. I guess I realized how deeply I wanted it to be us." She tries to resist the swells of joy and love his confession brought her. "What about you, sugarbear?"

"I guess it was when Agent Sneider died. Made me think about what I would have done if…if it had been you. I couldn't take it. I've lost partners before, but if I lost you…I realized I wouldn't recover. It made me face the depth of my feeling for you. But… I was still pretty scared. I am still pretty scared. Be patient with me?" She has so many reservations about being in a relationship.

"Always. We can do this, Kens." He says with sureness that she has never felt until now.

"I know, Marty. We're gonna be frackin' awesome." She beams at him and plants a kiss on her lovers swollen lips. Their warm bodies fall together and this time they go slow.

**A/N—I hope ya'all liked it! Please review with comments, suggestions, concerns, hallucinations, questions, or warm fuzzies!**


End file.
